reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JackFrost23/Nailed: A High-Ranking Cheater
So last night, my posse and I were going through some gang matches when a group of 4 came into the room: *ComeAtMeBrah187 *xWantedMalo187x *TaintlessOsprey (if you ever see this name, anyone she's with is a cheat - no exceptions) *xI3IGxS3AN187x We'd been playing for awhile before they arrived with about 10 other people and were having a great time, but these cheats just had to ruin it. The first match we played with them was a Grab the Bag in Chuparosa. ComeAtMeBrah and WantedMalo were constantly on our end of the map, pretty much at all times. Whenever one of us would kill them, impossibly they'd show immediately back up behind us. Then I started paying more attention to the mini-map. ComeAtMeBrah would pick up the bag and you could see him with it on the mini-map. Then the bag would blink off the map, and not slowly fade out as when the carrier crouches with it (I prolly shouldn't have told you this, as in my experience most tend not to know about this, but oh well :D) only to return several yards away just as abruptly as it disappeared. Then it did it again... And again. Then the fourth time, my buddy Flash watch him simply materialize at their box to drop the bag. As you might've already guessed, ComeAtMeBrah was using a lag switch. So I started messaging him, imploring him to stop using his lag switch and play a legitimate game. Surprisingly, he actually complied for a match or two (and I thanked him and told him I was proud of him), but, no surprise, we handed him and his crew their collective ass (which caused Osprey and I3IGxS3AN to bail on him and Malo). But the pressure got to him and he eventually had to start using it again because his losses were starting to mount. When we started a Gang Shootout in Chuparosa, he sent me a message saying "let's see how this game goes bitch" and proceeded to not only use his lag switch but, somehow, he even knows how to do the rapid-fire glitch still. His final score was 47 and 2... Our final match was a Grab the Bag in Armadillo, and despite his lag switch, this one did not go well for him. By this point, being that it was only him and Malo (who we'd all but completely shut down), he was having a tough time doing anything legitimately so he trotted out the lag switch again. On my 2nd return with a bag (we were on the side with the schoolhouse/church) I am free and clear to the box when I spot on my left ComeAtMeBrah materialize in the middle of the street and blast me. He scoops up the bag and runs it back on the outside of town behind the bank and the general store. And you can see the bag blipping on the mini-map as he tries to lag it back to their box. Unfortunately for him, when he got to the mail office (the single-story building across from the saloon) there were 3 of our guys between him and their drop-off point. Too many eyes to brazenly use his lag switch so he tried hiding in the building. I'd respawned by this point and saw him stuck there on the mini-map. So I trotted down there, burst in the back door, found him hiding, blew off his head with a shotgun, took the bag and ran it back to our box, winning the match. At which point both he and Malo dropped out of the session. Then, this morning, I got curious about where I was on the Leaderboards since I stopped playing multiplayer for a couple of months. And lo and behold but whose name do I spot: Hold Your Own (HYO) #1 - ComeAtMeBrah187 Grab the Bag (GtB) #5 - ComeAtMeBrah187 In HYO he has over 5,300 captures and over 2,700 carrier kills while in GtB he has over 3,200 captures and just under 3,000 carrier kills. None of this is surprising in the least when you take into account that he uses a lag switch. I mean, really, just how difficult is it to use your lag switch to materialize next to the guy who's got the bag, kill him and then lag it back to your base? Anyway, the point is that this guy's scores are wholly illegitimate and I think everyone in the RDR community needs to start shunning this idiot. In fact, be wary of anyone with a 187 at the end of their gtag, like WantedMalo187 and Snootchie187 because they are clearly a clan and they definitely cheat. They should be kicked from the room on sight or everyone should leave if they can't be kicked. If you happen to be in a room with ComeAtMeBrah (or WantedMalo) be sure to go into game chat and tell everyone to watch out for his lag switch. You have been warned. ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts